Boxes under beds
by Lunschen
Summary: Cameron makes a shocking discovery under House s bed    Smut ahead *g* Written for a prompt on LJ.


**A/N: I own nothing! **

**Cameron makes a shocking discovery in House´s bedroom...**

**Boxes under beds **- written for a prompt on LJ

Cameron, Chase and Foreman were standing infront of their patient´s door, eager to get in without being seen. A normal thing for them but this time it was different because they were standing in the apartment of Dr. Gregory House. The thought of breaking in there was enough to make them shiver but standing inside felt even more unreal.

They supposed that House was suffering of some kind of infection but where to start? So they decided to look around in his apartment. Maybe it wasn´t really a necessary task but Foreman was just too eager to break in.

Standing in the middle of the living room, Cameron took the chance to speak first.

„Okay, let´s go. Chase, you take the kitchen. Foreman, take the living room and I am going to the bedroom."

Saying this, she turned and walked into House´s bedroom, closing the door after her, leaving a smirking Foreman and a confused Chase behind. Foreman knew that she didn´t wanted to be left alone with a love-sick Chase and so he said no word of protest. Instead he began looking around.

After Allison closed the door, she closed her eyes and sighed loud. It was all too much right now - she worried about House and Chase following her, begging for a relationship wasn´t making the situation easier. Knowing that House wasn´t there to protect her, he started to became even more persistent and pushy.

But now she had to think about House and his well-being. Opening her eyes, she looked around and started to work.

His bed sheets were clean and smelled just like him. Cameron imagined how it would be to wake up here beside him every morning, seeing his sleepy eyes and feeling his body heat.

Knowing that dreaming wouldn´t help, she stopped touching his pillow and went to his wardrobe. Seeing his t-shirts and jeans brought tears in her eyes and she closed the door fast. They had to find something.

Knowing that there was nothing more to discover, Cameron went to the door and looked back for a last time. She wanted to remember everything of this room when something caught her eyes.

Kneeling infront of the bed, Cameron stretched her arms to reach for a red box from under his bed. Deep inside she knew that she shouldn´t open it but Allison just couldn´t resist. Slowly she took the cover and put it away, eager to explore the content. Her mind was spinning and she couldn´t believe what she saw.

Slowly she took the items out - one by one. The first thing Cameron hold in her hand was the package of the flower House gave her on their first and only date. The next thing was the bill of the restaurant. She began feeling the first tears in her eyes but she knew that Chase would look after her soon and so she took the next items from the box. Now Allison was holding two pictures of herself in her hands. One showed her on the fundraiser. Wilson must have taken it. The next picture was taken from her application some years ago. She recognized the next item immidiately - the Christmas present she gave House not so long ago. Hearing Chase´s voice caming nearer, she took a glance at the rest and found 2 presents, neatly packed and unopened. Allison saw enough. Putting everything back, she stood up to go out when she heard Foreman´s voice: „I think I know what´s wrong".

She would have to think about all this later when House would recover from whatever illness he suffered.

Later that day, Cameron found herself sitting near House´s hospital bed again. She was exhausted but she just couldn´t leave him here. alone in the dark. Even while deep asleep he managed to make her feel safe. No Chase would ever dare to bother her here and so she had enough time to think about her shocking discovery but sleep overtook her soon.

One week later, House was cured and the quiet time was gone. He enjoyed to command them all around.

„Chase, go and heal all the stupid people at the clinic!"

„Foreman, go and work your black magic at the lab!"

„Cameron, you´re too pretty to do this shit. Stay here and play my lobby art but first I need a reuben without pickles!"

Rolling their eyes, the 3 of them went out to do what they had to. Cameron wouldn´t admit it but she enjoyed doing things for him even if it was bringing him food and magazines. It made her happy to see him getting better each day. She was that busy that she almost forgot her shocking discover. That is until the day House was allowed to go home.

Even on Sunday Cameron just felt restless. Having nothing to do, her thoughts drifted back to House again and his box under the bed. What was this all about? Why was he keeping all these things? Deep inside she believed to know the answer but she was far to afraid to admit it to herself. Since the death of her husband, she wasn´t sure if she would survive a broken heart again. But still - could it be? Could it really be that Gregory House cared for her somehow? Could he lied when he said he didn´t love her? Why else do you keep things of somebody under your bed? She needed an answer. But maybe she was wrong and it didn´t mean anything. Maybe she was fooling herself. The fight inside her had to stop. But what to do? Allison had only 2 options.

Option 1: Visiting him, asking him and finding out what this was about. In the worst case, she would make a fool out of herself and needed a new job.

Option 2: Forgetting about everything and living like before. Maybe she would loose the chance of a wonderful future with the man of her dreams.

One hour later, Allison found herself in front of his door again, dressed in dark blue low rider jeans and a red pullover combined with red fuck-me-shoes and Chinese food. It was all or nothing and she knew it.

She knocked once, twice and it didn´t took long until the door was opened slowly and a far too good looking House was leaning against the door with a curious look on his face.

„What the hell are you doing here?"

„Bringing food", was her short response. Cameron didn´t wait for an answer but moved fast through the door before House could stop her. Entering the kitchen she looked around until she found what she needed: two plates and cutlary. Ignoring House´s stern look that never left her, she took everything to the table and started to prepare their meal.

His stern voice interrupted her. „What the hell are you doing? After all that´s my apartment!"

„I´ve told you before: I am bringing food!"

„Okay, food´s here. You can go now!"

Cameron sighed. This was harder than she thought.

Look House, you were sick and i was worried. I thought maybe you´re hungry and that´s why I am here. Please, just sit down and enjoy the food."

House was really too hungry to say „No" to Chinese food and so he sat down on his couch besides Cameron and they began to eat in silence. Although it was nice to sit on his couch, Allison just couldn´t stop worrying. What now? The silence was killing her and made her feel even more than a fool.

Ten minutes later, the food was gone but the silence remained. House was sitting far to near her, she could feel his body heat and the fact that he was starring at her with a smirk on his face, made her heart beat even faster.

„You´re the worst liar ever, Dr. Cameron. Now be a good girl and tell me why you dressed like that and came here in the middle of the night. Spare me your poor food excuse."

Cameron felt like dying. What now? Her head was spinning but no good answer could be found. This was her chance, maybe the only chance she´ll ever get. She had to try and so she did.

Taking all the braveness she had inside her, Cameron smiled her sexy smile and gave him the answer he was looking for.

„Well Dr. House, I came here to seduce you."

House´s eyes looked shocked for a moment but then his smirk was back on his face.

„Well, good think I haven´t hired you as a hooker. You so suck at seducing me. Go back and save some lives or play the untouchable lobby art. It suits you better!"

House has never seen her move so fast and before he even realized what happened, he had this beautiful woman straddling him, her eyes never leaving his face.

He couldn´t take it anymore. All the desire and passion for her clouded his mind and soon he felt her lips on his, kissing, biting and licking. He was in heaven and when her tongue entered his mouth, he couldn´t stopped the moan from escaping.

Feeling House response was a great turn on and Cameron became bolder every second. Soon her finger tips found their ways under his shirt, stroking his bare chest and scratching his nipples. When she felt his breathing became faster and faster, her tongue left his mouth and she began sucking at his neck, biting and licking his sensitive skin over and over again.

House couldn´t believe what happened some minutes ago but to be honest, he didn´t even cared because it felt to fucking great. When he felt her small hand stroking him through his jeans he knew he had to touch her. Finding his way under her sexy red pullover, his hands found her breats immidiately and he began to stroke her nipples through her bra. Her moans were turning him on more and more and soon he needed to feel her nacked skin. Grabbing her arms, he pushed her off him and watched her closely. Her eyes were dilated with lust and her cheeks were redder than he ever seen them. She looked good enough to eat and his voice was full with passion when he spoke:

„Strip your clothes. I wanna have my dessert now!"

Grinning Cameron stood infront of him and began to strip slowly, first her pullover then her jeans. Looking in his eyes she slowly opened her red bra and she didn´t had to wait long until his big hands were sroking her small breasts until her nipple were hard as stone. Still standing, Cameron took of her panties and stood there in nothing but her red fuck-me-heels. Before House had even the time to react, Allison was on her knees and began taking off his shoes, socks and jeans until he was face to face with his boxer claded hard on. Smiling evily at him. she slipped her hand inside and began stroking him without mercy. She loved the sight of him, eyes closed, his hand stroking her hair and his mouth open, making sounds that go straight to her core. When he moaned her name, Allison couldn´t take it anymore and stripped his underwear and took his erection in her mouth, licking and sucking with earnest. When she felt his release coming nearer and nearer and his moans getting louder, she kissed his tip one last time and staddled him again. But now she guided him inside of her with one fast move that made them both scream. When she regain controle again, she opened her eyes just to found him starring again. Smiling softly, Cameron helped House to take of his shirt. When his lips found hers, she began to move slowly, enjoying the overwhelming feeling he brought her. Their kisses became more passionate with every passing second and soon Allison was riding him harder and harder. When she felt his tongue leaving her mouth and working on her neck, she felt like exploding. He was too good in everything he did. She was unbelievable near the edge and when his finger found her core and his mouth her breasts, Cameron couldn´t take it anymore and came with a loud cry, soon followed by House whose shout was loud enough to wake the whole neighbourhood.

Waking up some hours later, Allison couldn´t remember how she found her way to his bedroom afterwards. Sitting up she looked around and almost screamed when she found House´s eyes starring at her with a smile on his lips.

„Go back to sleep and let me watch you drool on my pillow again. It´s so funny!"

Cameron couldn´t help but laugh and so layed down beside him again, looking into his peaceful face.

„I am not drooling!"

„Whatever. You still owe me an answer. Why did you really come? Did you really wanted to seduce me? Why now? What made you think I would let you? Come on Ally, tell me, I won´t kill you."

Seeing the look on his face, Cameron knew that she couldn´t hide her answer anymore and so she told him everything. House was listening but made no sound. Her heart was beating faster when she ended her story and House remained silent. Seeing her tears, he sighed and stretched out to reach the box under his bed. He opened it carefully and took the two presents.

„Open them."

Cameron sat down on her bed and took the first present. With a last look into his eyes, she began to open it.

„I bought it for your birthday last year, I saw it and I knew it was perfect. Sadly I never had the courage to give it to you."

Cameron couldn´t believe her eyes but when she opened her present, she saw the most beautiful chain of pearls. The pearls were very small and made the necklace look even more elegant.

Being too shocked to form a single word, she took the next present from House. Opening it, she found an evelope containing two tickets to London for a 2 weeks vacation in a fancy sounding hotel.

„But... These tickets... March..."

„My my Cameron, Haven´t I teached you to speak in full sentences? First of all: No buts and yes these are tickets. At least you can read. There´s still hope for you I see and yes these tickets are booked for a flight next months which has the wonderful name „March". I bought these tickets for this stupid day called „Valentine´s shitty whatever" last months. Don´t ask me why but the idea of you and me in Europe felt good and I thought we both could use a break and..."

He couldn´t say a single word more because he found his mouth covered with hers and he couldn´t never say no to a beautiful woman like Allison kissing him.

After a second round of slow and gentle love-making, the two of them lay together and starred at each other. Each of them had a satisfaying grin on the face.

„I can´t believe you doubted my love for you. Gregory House you can be really stupid sometimes, you know that?"

„And I can´t believe you broke into my apartment and looked around my bedroom! That´s even worse!"

Cameron couldn´t help but laugh. It just felt too good to be with him.

„Stop complaining! After all it made us both end in your bedroom. That´s a good enough excuse for me!"

„Okay okay young lady, now shut up and kiss me or I´ll take Wison to London instead of you!"

After round 3 they felt asleep together and dreaming of their future and of course London.


End file.
